Morgause Avatar
Birth/First seen group:Avatar Last group:Young Ones Birth/first seen:January 24,1994 Death/last seen:February 8,2004 KMP code:VAF005 History Morgause was born on January 24,1994. She was born in a group called Avatar Meerkat Group with code and her mother was Venus the dominant female of Avatar which came into existence in 1994. Morgause was born with her sister Igraine and some other unknown pups in the same litter. Her father was unknown. In early 1994 just after her mother Venus and the dominant male disappeared, Morgause and her litter mate Igraine dispersed. Within the year of 1995 they met up with Drie Doring males named Keros and his persumably brother Arah and founded a group named Young Ones. Morgause took charge and became the dominant female over Igraine who remained a subordinate female. Arah Drie Doring most probably took male dominance along side Morgause. Morgause first litter arrived on March of 1996 when she gave birth to Stinker,Morris,VYF006 and another pup. Her son Stinker would soon leave the Young Ones and join Vivian where he will become the dominant male. Morgause evicted her daughter VYF006. Morgause evicted her sister Igraine along with 3 other Young Ones females and founded Frisky in 1999. Her other son unamed pup was persumed predated. Morgause's second litter arrived on December 11,1996 when she gave birth to Holly and Brambles, who would later on found Whiskers group in 1998. Her son Stinker left Young Ones and joined Vivian in 1997-1998 and beame not only the dominant male for a long time but also a famous rover. On February 26,1997 Mrgause gave birth to Piglet,Pooh and Roo. Her daughter Piglet would also be one of Young Ones females who founded Whiskers in 1998 after Morgause evicted her 4 daughters in August 1998. Then on November 1,1997 Morgause gave birth to Pippin,VYF020,VYF021 and VYF022. Morgause next litter came on January 21,1998 when she gave birth to Dorf,Moppet,Scardey Cat,Olive and Merlin. Her two sons Dorf and Moppet became known rovers who joined Frisky group with Moppet becoming the dominant male after Pippin who also joined Frisky at some point as a rover. On October 19,1998 Morgause gave birth to a litter which consisted of Darwin and Presephone then on April in 1999 gave birth to another of her many litters. Keros died or left the group. There was no apparent dominant male in YOung Ones group when an Elveera male named Sprite joined the group and probably took dominance with Morgause. Morgause gave birth on September 15,2002 to Veda,Shakti and Ivory. Her daughter Veda would later on take dominance after her mother. Morgause gave birth to Jim Bob,Jason,John Boy,Douglas and Mary Ellen on November 11,1999. Her daughter Mary Ellen disappeared. Her sons Jim Bob and Douglas would join Vivian group and JIm Bob taking the position of Vivian dominant male. Morgause gave birth on October 8,2000 to Aragorn,Elrong,Arwen and Faramir. Her son Aragorn would become the dominant male of Commandos group in 2004. Morgause gave birth to her last litter on December 7,2003 to two males named Grog and Spaff. Her son Grog joined Commandos and was an enormously large sized meerkat. After her last litter Morgause died/last seen on February 8,2004 after being dominant for 8 years.Veda took dominance after her. Other links Avatar Meerkat Group Young Ones Meerkat Group Category:Avatar Meerkats Category:Dominant Meerkats Category:Dominant female Meerkats Category:Deceased Meerkats